Doctor Hurt
Previous: Padrino Part 30 It snowed that night, the Panno Marie still stayed in the same crevice of the world of Fringe Island. The snow fell so thick that it was almost impossible to see through in the distance. Gonzo Lee stayed in his workshop, or gunroom as they had all come to know it, the flame of the welding torch heating up the room quite nicely. Alice, loving their new oven, cooked gingerbread and heated such a delightful spiced coffee that she had grown to enjoy over her time on Fringe. So the kitchen was well heated as well. Nikk, who did not mind the cold, stayed on the deck, wrapped in a blanket and read a story by the moonlight. '' ''Jiro, however, stayed in Rinji's room, and played his guitar. Even if it seemed like low-level jibberish to him, the rest of the crew did not mind it at all. Rinji sat in the main room, as did Usagi, who sat at the table, trying to figure out a puzzle of bent, metal sticks that needed to be pulled apart in a very specific sequence, and method. '' ''Chio lied down on a fluffy blanket while Dr. Ellis Darkwood examined the scar that ran from his chest to the side of his abdomen. She had already stitched it together the night before, but now she was checking for any signs of infection or any chance of reopening. Ellis: So far, so good, Chio. You been takin' them pills I gave you? Chio: Yeah, I'm just ready for this damn wound to turn into a scar. Not like I don't have enough of those already. Ellis: Yeah, you got plenty, that's fo' sure. Just remember them antibiotics, you get an infection, I'mma bash you in myself. Savvy? Chio: Yeah. snickered a little at her lingo. Ellis: Now then, Captain Rinji, was it? Rinji: Indeed a newspaper. Ellis: Where's the rest of them guys you were with? Rinji: Uhh you mean the Jolly Pirates? Ellis: Yeah, them. started putting away her equipment. Rinji: They left, they're on to their next island, which is where we will be going very soon as well. Ellis: Yeah, I been meaning to talk to ya about that. I been thinkin' for a while now, and since Chio kinda fell into my lap as a patient. I figgered he'd need my abilities as a doctor, and I need to get off this island. Rinji: And why's that, exactly? up the newspaper. Ellis: Well, kind of a long story, but-- Rinji: I like stories... Ellis: for a second, then shrugged. Alright, I'm a mob boss. drew a look from everyone in the room. Rinji: A what? Ellis: Mob boss, I was the head hancho of the Red Mafia, like my pops. No one really knew I was the Don, but my dad died 'bout six years ago, and when he passed, I took up the family business, even dropped out of med school. To them I was just the doc, patchin'em up when theys hurt... But back behind da curtain I was callin' the shots. face turned a little grim. Givin' my orders to Link McCoy, my right-hand man. Then these white-face suckas come in and gank the whole system. All my subordinates either turned tail or died. Now I got nothin, nothin but a butt-load'a cash and a few things my dad passed down to me. Ellis started to rummage through her bag, pulling out entire stacks of money, pills, syringes, medical tools, and even one or two gold bars. Then there came something that made Usagi absolutely swoon, her breath caught in her throat. '' '''Usagi:' Oh my... a Kanefusa! Ellis: A what? and looked at the katana. Usagi: up from the table Do you realize what you have there? Ellis: 'Ummm, no. '''Usagi: 'up to the sword and looked at Ellis, who handed it to her, and allowed her to unsheathe it. Oh my God! This blade has been neglected! Excuse me. very quickly to her room, and began taking out every single sword cleaning and polishing tool she possessed. '''Ellis: Ummmm sorry? I'm not exactly a sword keeper. Rinji: '''Right, right. So let me get this straight, you were the head of the Red Mafia, the ones who attacked my ship, and then got destroyed completely. Now that they're gone, you're moving on, and you wanna travel with us, in exchange you'll get us as much chocolate as we want? '''Ellis: '''Well, yeah, everything other than de chocolate, but yeah. They pretty much looked for protection money from any of the ship comin' to Fringe Island. I mean, I ain't got chocolate, but I can help ya with ya medical stuff while I'm here. '''Rinji: Hmmmm, alright so the chocolate cake will come later... Ellis: Cake now? Are you just gettin' a hankerin? Rinji: '''Well, if you're gonna sail under the Tiger-Stripe Pirate flag, I have a brand-spanking-new bit of paperwork. Since I started taking in new crewmembers, I figured I'd make it a legal issue. up from his seat and went to his filing cabinet on the other end of the room. '''Ellis: Coming from a Cat guy on a pirate crew? Is anything about you even legal to begin with. Rinji: Pirates have pirate court too! I mean, usually we perform it ourselves but it's legit! Right here a piece of paper out of the cabinet and walks over to the desk, pulling a pin out of his coat. I know it's not the entire city, but the ship is a nice thing to have a share in. It's a start right? Mewhahahaha! Ellis: the pin and began to read. Yeah, well, it's not as if the city was exactly hard to keep under raps. The Mayor is a joke to control. Probably sell the city for a million belli if you hold a knife up to him. Rinji: I know the type. Ellis: What's this here about dream worlds and escaping alternate dimensions? Rinji: That doesn't apply to you, it's... let's just say it's good to cover in a contract. Ellis: Alright, well other than that, looks pretty stylish. signed her name on the dotted line. Rinji: Very good, very good. Ellis E. Darkwood! Congradulations, you are now an official member of the Tiger-Stripe Pirates! Welcome aboard! We'll discuss the sleeping quarters later, for now, just look around, ask questions if you want. Look after Chio, if he needs-- looked over toward Chio, who was sound asleep on the floor mat. Should probably get him to bed, I suppose. Ellis: Yeah, I've got'em. him up very carefully and began to carry him to his room. She got him just down his hallway, but that was when Usagi's door swung open. Usagi jumped out from her room, the ancient sword in her hand, and held horizontally in front of Ellis, almost seeming to cross her neck. Ellis froze in place, her eyes widened to the size of lightbulbs and her figure starting to shake. Usagi: I cleaned it! Doesn't the blade look so nice now? paused for a moment. Ellis? Ellis: Umm... yeah... giggle. Swell. Doctor Hunt Part 2 Category:The Other Side Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story